Gemini
by Killarthe4th
Summary: On hiatus and currently being re-written
1. Prologue

Prologue

**(no ones P.O.V)**

It was a quiet Saturday morning, people were just getting up, and in the morning air 4 people were seen walking towards each other in the park along with some random passersby and some stray dogs. All was peaceful that is until two of those people who were parents decided to break the news to their children.

**Little girls P.O.V**

The woman that dad had taken me to had said that they had a surprise, me and the boy at the woman's side had also taken interest in this. looking away from his video game he glanced up to his mom with a look on his face that said really?

"Chris and I are engaged" the woman had said, my eyes widened in surprise the boy also looked equally surprised as we glanced at each other at the same time,

"That's right and Dawn" my dad had addressed me, "this will be your twin brother Umbra" I glanced at the boy in shock again.

He was supposed to be my brother! Not only a brother but a Twin?

My dad and my near step mom had said that both of our birthdays were on the same day and was at the same time only a minute apart. The boy looks at me in total shock as well.

When my near parents had started talking about the wedding I decided to talk to my supposed twin.

**Umbra's P.O.V**

My mom and my near step dad had started talking so when my supposed twin came by to chat I managed to utter a few words like my age which is 10 for your information, my hobbies and my social life.

As we were talking I eventually thought of something evil to do to our near parents I asked my twin if she wanted in, she muttered a yes, and before you know it I had stuffed ice down my moms shirt and so did dawn but instead of my mum choosing her dad as the victim. Of course we got in major big time trouble but at least we got to see the freaky faces that our parents make when surprised.

Dawn and I have then made a promise to keep each other safe and take care of one another be it homework or bullies, we made a pact to share any jokes we had or any tech we got be it an iPod to a laptop.

I found out that Dawn was going to transfer into Westover hall my school i count wait to introduce him to Nico and his sister Bianca little did i know somethings were gonna change alot

End of chapter

A/N I will not reveal who the godly parents of Umbra or Dawn are until the next chapter

Yes I know this chapter is short but its midnight and I need to sleep so

R&R and tell me what you think so far


	2. We killed our classmates!

A/N this chapter is set in battle of the labyrinth and the last chapter was in the titans curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 1

Umbra P.O.V

Its been a year since my parents had gotten married now I was going to a different school, I was kicked out of Westover hall along with my sister. We honestly had nothing to do with it, me and my sister were in the library when the book I was going to borrow exploded along with the book my sister was attempting to read, and by attempting I mean is my sister and I cannot read, we were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. After that incident we were given the kick my parents practically begged for us to be there it was king of funny seeing them grovel. It took a few days before we could go to another school.

My sister and I were currently on our way to school talking about the school and what was our personality this time, you see every time we got kicked out of school we act like a totally different person like last time we acted like arrogant little kids with disorders. While we were talking I saw that we weren't the only kids that had transferred as we saw 2 other kids with nametags as well, I was curious but not curious enough to go talk to them.

"So I said what should our personality be this time?" I asked "evil to our classmates and play innocent when the teacher asks?"

"Nah I want to do something more like ourselves" she had replied her eyes reflecting the clear blue sky that was above us

"You mean shy and innocent?" my eyes had nearly popped out of my skull, as we never used the personality we use when our parents were around "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we should at least try to be ourselves around different people other then our parents" she had replied with her I'm serious voice

I trembled when I replied a very struggled yes

I don't need practice for this personality I knew how to do it because this is my normal personality not the mask I put around with my old friends.

Me and my sis had awesome friends in our previous school they were named Nico and Bianca di Angelo, we did near everything together like the time we pranked Nico by removing his good mythomagic cards with the crappy common ones that appeared in booster packs nico had freaked out when he had a deck full of zombies and some midget sized scorpions his figures were taken and we had placed a note saying it was confiscated by the principle. But this joke was short lived as Nico actually tired to sneak in the principles office to retrieve his prized possessions.

Now as I was closing in to the new school with my sister dawn we decided to ask the teacher when referring to either of us to call us Gemini because our last names are pretty irregular, ill tell you about that later but when I was about to enter the school I was tackled by something, lets just say that it felt like a truck had crashed into me. When I looked up all I saw were jaws with saliva trickling down its mouth and that was when I passed out.

Dawn P.O.V

OH MY GODS, wait did I just say gods? Weird anyways while me and my brother were walking to the entrance of the school a dog had crashed into umbra and this led to him crashing into the bleachers, and don't misunderstand when I say dog because this dog was huge! It was the size of a private car it looked to be some sort of Chihuahua with creepy red eyes and foam trickling down the side of its mouth but in an instant it changed into a cute little puppy Chihuahua, it had rushed all the way passed one of the kids that umbra had been staring at and into the school building, I paid no heed to the other 2 kids that was there and rushed over to umbra hoisting him up I saw blood was trickling down his arm and quickly rushed him into the school and asked where the nurse's room was and while I was rushing him there I saw some of his blood dry off in some weird shapes that weren't there before.

I started wiping it with some tissues I keep around with me while I got rid of most of the blood the weird shape had stayed it looked like it was in the shape of some weapon some but as I was getting a closer look more blood poured over it. I quickly remembered why I was running around in the first place I thanked the student that had showed me the way and rushed him in. while I was waiting for my brother outside a woman in her early 30s came by and asked me to go to a classroom as I said I won't go without my brother she said to go to this classroom after I have collected my brother and she also gave me both our schedules with an excuse slip. When I started to doze off my brother came out with a bandage wrapped around his arm strangely around the place where I saw that weird shape I was about to ask but then opposed the thought.

When my brother and I had reached the classroom we clasped hands and walked in, as we strolled in I saw the heads of students all go up in unison glancing at us some heads went back down while some heads stayed up and stared at me and my brother, we handed the note that we had to the teacher that had both of her eyebrows raised but didn't say anything about it.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she asked

As I introduced my brother and myself I noticed something that I didn't notice when I first walked in the Chihuahua that I had seen this morning was sitting near the feet of our teacher

"Take the seats in between those two," she said pointing towards the two 11 year olds one was a girl the other was a boy. The boy was like a freaking rugby player he was giant and the girl looked like she hadn't eaten in months. When I sat next to the girl I felt her tense up as I stretched out my hand to greet her, but she was so rude swatting away my hand like it was diseased. I looked to umbra for support but see the big dude hit his hand away as well. This was honestly a pity because umbra and I wanted more friends but if all the people here were stuck up jerks like these 2 we would have a pretty hard time making friends here.

"Psst new kids over here" me and my brother glanced at the voice and we saw a burly kid with red hair and for a 12 year old he was pretty muscular but what I saw that was strange was one of his hands were made of metal

"yoh the names smith, mike smith" the kid that had identified himself as mike reached out his hand in a friendly gesture

"Hi I'm.." I had started but he interrupted by saying  
>"yeah I know I was listening when you introduced yourselves" he stated.<p>

*Ring* the school bell had just rang

"Well nice to meet you mike we'll see you later" I said as we started packing up. Before he could stop us we had already walked out the room and had started to look at our schedules I had science while he had drama As we parted ways he said we would meet back at the room we had been for homeroom and head to math after.

As I was walking to science I had noticed that the hall was near empty and something I hadn't noticed was on my arm it was a weird symbol unlike the one I saw on umbra this one was glowing it was on my arm, as I touched it and ripple like water I didn't really like this and tried to cover it up making the glow less obvious and as I was distracted I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the skinny girl but in the instant I looked she disappeared, I blinked in confusion and was walking away thinking if I had gone mad but then froze as the girl was right in front of me in the hallway looking very pissed.

"You should not be here half blood you should be DEAD!" she glared at me with utter hate and emotionless eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed why would I be or should be dead after all I'm just an innocent girl after all but I wonder what she meant by half blood after all I was a American English girl. She hissed at me in range and jumped me shedding her skin, revealing bat like wings and a very skinny body. She had leapt off the ground and started gliding over to me I panicked as I looked for something to use to get rid of this hideous creature that was in front of me. I suddenly heard a voice in my head saying, "_Manifest a weapon with your will !" _I then realized I had cover my arm for all this time and as I raised my arm to block the blow that was coming, I willed for something to happen but then my eyes felt blinded as a shining light pierced my eyelids, I heard the shriek of pain as I opened my eyes and what I saw was a bladed gauntlet! But that's not the weird part oh no the weird part was the fact that it was on fire! The blade itself was made of what appeared to be bronze, (an: look at my profile for a picture of to reference this to) I saw part of my reflection on it and I saw a more serious me with a look of confidence in my eyes. To me it didn't feel hot but I was reluctant to touch it after all it was on fire for gods sake! Wait did I just say gods again?

But a scream had interrupted my thoughts as I saw the bat thing was still here but I noticed that its wings were burning and holes had started to form making more holes in the wings. She charged at me with pure hate in her eyes, I didn't know what to do all I did was act on instinct, the next moment passed by in a flash as I did a roll to the side and stabbed it in its side and watched the thing explode in a puff of bronze dust. As I covered my arm where that weird symbol was I noticed my gauntlet had disappeared along with any trace of monster dust on me I got a bandage I had asked the nurse for umbra in case of a random opening of his wound and wrapped it around the symbol that was pulsing like my heart.

I jumped at the time due to the fact I was late for my science lesson I ran franticly to my classroom I didn't dare look back at the place where that bat thing was, afraid that it would reappear with a vengeance.

Umbra's P.O.V

As I was walking towards the drama room I noticed that the hallway was oddly quiet, the only thing that was probably there was the giant football player who was oddly behind him only a few paces, I had started to test if he was following me, I was walking slightly faster then what was my normal pace he mimicked my steps and speed as I began to run but before I could get a distance away he grabbed my arm and threw me towards the lockers, I was quite dazed as I looked up to see him towering over me with an oversized dodge ball that strangely looked like it was bent to be a rugby ball. As I got a better look at this monster of a 11 year old I saw that he had grown till he was at least 8 ft tall! As he was about to slam the ball down I rolled to the my right, getting a weird feeling in my right arm I noticed that some liquid had started running down my arm and had formed something that looked like a handle as I grabbed it blades appeared on the top and the bottom so that it formed a dual bladed scythe (an: look at my profile for the link to the picture) I had no hesitation as the monster rushed towards me aiming the rugby ball at me I rushed under him and did as slash to his side and slashed his other side in a clean and silent motion I felt an explosion and turned to look, only to see bronze dust flutter down to the ground.

I took a better look at my weapon and saw the tribal symbols engraved on the blade and the bandages that gave the scythe good grip. The first blade curved at the top toward the front, the second blade curved towards the back at the bottom. The scythe itself was quite small but seemed to change size, I willed it to be bigger it complied but I honestly liked it smaller, not knowing how to get rid of it I tried leave it randomly in a locker but as soon as I let go of it to enter the code for the locker it disappeared. Now normally creepy things like this would keep me far away but I had to admit I was curious. I concentrated on a handle making a grab on thin air I felt something and saw my scythe back. I honestly been thinking about a million ways to use this but when I tried to scare a passerby teacher all it did was go through her. I was shocked I tried it on a student it didn't work. I sighed as I walked towards the drama room finding that I was late with no excuse, I walked in to find the teacher glaring at me like a hawk. I'm not going to lie I was scared.

"So Umbra Wolfgang nocturne" I winced at my full name knowing that something bad was going to happen, "so nice of you to join us" she stated

"Uh yeah its nice to be here" I stated after all what harm can some comedy do? I found out the hard way.

"You Mr. are going to bring these books over to this room" she said showing me the number of the room.

"But its all the way across the school" I complained as I recognized the number.

"no buts now go and act like soldier" she said pointing towards the stage.

*After a painful experience of getting throw to the ground many times because they kept messing it up*

*RING*

"Ok class be back next week and don't be late" she said the last part was her sending me a glare I shivered as I felt the glare pierce through my skull. While I was moving the books over to the other side of the school I was busy trying to make sure I don't bump into anyone, as I was near the door I was happy because this weight will be lifted off my shoulders. I rushed over but as I was about to reach the door, I bumped into someone. as i stood up the person i bumped into had stood up as well and as i was about to say something my heart skipped a beat.

"ummm sorry but i'm in a rush bye" she had said, all umbra could do was stare after her fading silhouette.


	3. The truth is out!

A.N: Well I got no reviews at all yet :/ but does it matter? Yes! Please review, it makes me write faster!  
>Any way, here comes the new chapter XD<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but if I did, well, let's not go into that...

Chapter 2

Dawns P.O.V

OH MY GODS (wait did I just think oh my gods again? I need to ask Umbra about this) I am freaking out! This creepy skinny woman just exploded into dust and all I can find to identify her was the bracelet I found in the midst of all that dust. It was black and had patterns resembling a snake. In all that had happened I'm just too shocked to register that the strange metal was cold even though the dust was very much warm. I yelped as I noticed I was late for my science class and ran my way towards the room which I remembered was science. As you know, I'm dyslectic so I found it quite hard to check it was the right one. When I entered the room the first thing that came to mind was the amount of noise. I swear that not even all the elephants in the world could make this much sound. Now I considered myself a good girl but what happened next was my fault. I crashed into a girl who had chemicals and went flying into a Bunsen burner, which just so happened to be on and in the middle of an experiment so it burned the ceiling and scorched my shirt! Everyone stared at me and I knew a world of hurt was coming as my biology teacher came up. I hadn't seen her walk in but when I saw her I knew I was screwed. There, standing right behind me was the towering form of my homeroom teacher. I never knew her name so I was quite scared when she ordered everyone besides me out of the room. I fidgeted under her stare, I wanted to run but where would I go? So I waited for the shouting to commence. I didn't hear anything so I opened my eyes. Anyone would scream at what I saw but my voice died midway. There was a giant dog standing but when I took a look closer I saw one more head not to mention it was a goat. I had no time to react when a glass bottle shattered against the dogs face spreading towards the goat's head, the said monster was screaming its lungs out and in a few seconds I found myself pulled out of the room by a frantic Mike.  
>"Where are we going!" I yelled<br>"Away from that mother of monsters!" Mike yelled back  
>I looked back to see my teacher riding on the monster that was breathing fire in our direction. Mike cursed and grabbed a bottle that was on the belt he was wearing. The bottle was full of a green liquid; he stuffed some cloth to the top and lit it on fire. I gasped when he threw it towards our teacher hitting her in the face.<p>

"AHHHHH" the one named mother of all monsters almost didn't scream out  
>"TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY MONSTER!" Mike yelled throwing another two for good measures.<br>"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT HALF-BLOODS!" she all but screamed.  
>"How many of those do you have?" I yelled at him as I saw out teacher and her dog with rabies erupts out of the flames.<br>"AROUND FIVE" he yelled, "NOW KEEP RUNNING!"  
>I didn't need to be told twice as I darted across the hall gaining ground; the only problem was that I didn't have much stamina therefore losing most of my energy. The one sound that got me going again was the bell, it rang next to my ear due to it being near ground level. I ran around trying to make sure that I don't crash into anyone. Mike was still ahead of me throwing Molotov's at our crazy biology teacher. As we reached the end of the hall way I saw Umbra putting books in a closet. He tensed up and turned around as the dog that tackled him in the morning was closing in on him again. I closed my eyes and waiting for the crash.<p>

Umbra's P.O.V  
>(First fight scene please be nice _)<br>When I turned around I nearly jumped out of fear, the dog this morning was charging this way again! I did my quick grabbing motion (hey if it worked on a man eating giant that has a metal rugby ball it might work on this menace) and my scythe appeared in my hands. I looked at the reactions I got, Mike was gaping and Dawn had her eyes shut, as if she were wishing it was a dream. I quickly hacked at the dog thing but sparks flew as my scythe deflected off it's hide. I saw it's tail came whipping towards my head. I only had a second to register the snake it had for its tail came flying towards me, baring a nasty pair of fangs. I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way as the dog thing crashed into the lockers effectively crushing my books.  
>"HEY!" I yelled "THOSE WERE NEW!"<br>My homeroom teacher mumbled something that sounded like "Students, now they care about studies..."  
>My thoughts were interrupted as the dog thing slammed into the lockers next to me again this time it crushed my bag… WITH MY LUNCH IN THERE!<br>I was seeing red, as I was looking forward to that it was the one-day that I got anything besides a sandwich.  
>"MY LUNCH WAS IN THERE" I raged "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!"<br>"Dude chill its just a-" Mike started to day  
>"NO ITS NOT JUST A LUNCH IT'S THE ONLY LUNCH I GET THAT ISN'T A SANDWHICH!" I all but bellowed "I ONLY GET FRIED RICE COOKED BY MY MUM ONCE A MONTH"<br>"Oh no" Dawn said worry was filling up her eyes. "He takes his food seriously"  
>"Why is that?" asked Mike in a causal way but anyone could see the fear in his eyes.<br>"His step father was a hunter" dawn muttered, "he put Umbra through starvation so that he could survive and limit his food, he had to learn the hard way of starving himself"  
>My eyes still burning with rage had glanced around the room analyzing the surroundings I found that the shadows were more defined and that I could control them with the mere thought. I got all of the shadows in the room to grab out at the dog thing along with my teacher.<br>"WHAT IS THIS?" she bellowed  
>"Your demise" I whispered as her eyes started to widen I brought my scythe in a over arm swing effectively slashing through my teacher and the monster. I watched as my blade absorbed both of them.<br>I dropped my scythe and watched it retract into my arm; I glanced back to see Mike's jaw drop and Dawn just staring at me wide eyed.

"How did you get that?" Mike asked, "I thought only children of Hades got Stygian iron"  
>I glanced at him like he was crazy, and Dawn practically had the same look. He practically tripped at his mistake and quickly redeemed himself by saying "I'll explain later but right now we should probably leave, school is over."<br>When we left the school and we walked to the most convenient food shop that was close to our school.

(At the restaurant)  
>"Ok this will probably freak you out but you're not human" Mike said in one breath.<br>"But how is that possible?" Dawn asked  
>"Ok this is going to take a while..." Mike sighed.<p>

Mike's P.O.V.  
>I looked at their faces finding that they were not all that surprised although Dawn looked more surprised than Umbra, who was doing devouring that cheese burger in front of him.<p>

Dawn P.O.V  
>You think I took that news pretty well right? Well wrong! I was freaking out on the inside. This definitely explains about the skinny girl that I had now identified as a fury. I then remembered the bracelet that she had carried.<br>"Hey guys" I started " I found this on the monster I fought. Do you know anything about it?"  
>Mikes eyes widened and peered more closely at it, he quickly grabbed at and shoved the bracelet onto Umbra. There was an immediate affect as it started to contract and multiply countless plates and when it was done umbra had a pitch-black gauntlet. Umbra and I stared at it speechless I then remembered that the mist would cloak magical items; I glanced around to see no one was looking except for one wide-eyed girl. I practically covered Umbra's arm with the tablecloth he looked at me questionably as glanced back at the girl. Glancing around she wrote something on a piece of paper and quickly threw it to me, effectively landing in my mustard. I grimaced and looked at it. It simply asked 'Are you demigods?' I glanced at her, debating whether to answer or not. She threw another note this time landing in my ketchup. I gave her the 'Seriously?' look and she mouthed a sorry. I read the second note, but this time it said "I'm one to!". Showing it to Mike he confirmed it by saying "Yeah, I've seen her at camp before, I think we should let her sit with us."<p>

Umbra's P.O.V  
>I hadn't really been paying attention to Mike while I was eating. All I caught was Greek gods; monsters come back, and let her sit with us. Wait what? Someone sit with us? I glanced up in time to see her walk towards us. I think I was staring because Dawn waved her hand in front of my face with an amused expression. I blushed and told her to stop it before I felt someone's eyes on me and looked around to find the girl staring at me as well. Now being the oblivious person I am I waved my hand in front of her face asking if she was all right. She nodded at a speed that could rival Zeus's lightning (Which was, as far as I could figure, just as fast as any other bolt of lightning.) Mike and Dawn glanced at each other, stifling laughs. I glanced at the girl again and blushed, as she was quite cute. She had big round eyes they were a rich hazel color, her bangs framed her face, a single ponytail was tied loosely behind her, but the thing that got my attention was her hair. It was sky blue! She also had a cute face to match. Thinking of all this made my face go red more then before (if that was even possible!) I tried to collect myself as I introduced us to her.<br>"Hi, I'm Rabum, I mean Braum, I mean, I'm Umbra." I said with a flustered look on my face. Dawn and Mike introduced themselves as well.  
>"Hi," She said in an extremely small and hard to hear voice "I'm Zoe, Zoe Silvestre."<br>"Oh yeah, I remember you." Your the French daughter of Apollo right?" Mike asked. She nodded, but didn't say a word. Apparently she didn't like to speak, which I found strange considering her parentage. She went to the same school as us and apparently akept many instruments in her enchanted pack which her father had blessed so that it could fit anything in it. She had a guitar, a lyre, a flute, and a violin. Her bow and arrows were disguised as the violin, the bow as the quiver and the actual violin as the bow.

We didn't get to do much after that because a pack of wild dogs charged into the restaurant. I heard a silent curse from Mike and a gasp from Zoe. I quickly summoned my scythe but my gauntlet was still in place so we were prepared for battle. About ten of those dogs appeared (I think they were called hell hounds) circling us. I found that people were moving out of the restaurant and soon the place was empty. When the last person stepped out one of the hounds pounced at me. I quickly made a downwards slash with my scythe, effectively disintegrating it. This made all of them start to come at us. Mike had a hammer and was smashing one of them to the ground then smashing a bottle into another's face. Zoe was shooting at them, dissintegrating one or two. Dawn, however, surprised me the most, slicing two of them to ribbons with her bladed gantlet. This left three of the hellhounds alive. They were hiding somewhere in the shadows, but we were all back-to-back ready to strike. One leapt at Dawn, only to get smashed in the face by Mike. While Zoe was distracted a hellhound leapt at her I pushed her out of the way and raised my arm in time to effectively block the attack, my gauntlet sparked as the jaws made contact with my gantlet. He didn't let go so I sliced at him in an upward curve. Zoe quickly got up and thanked me, but for some reason she blushed as she doing it. Yet again her cuteness made me blush as well, causing a blush fest. Looking at Dawn and Mike I found they thought we couldn't see them as they were rolling on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall, it said five thirty. I grabbed Dawn and said bye to our two new friends, Mike and Zoe.

When we got back home it was about six, so we confronted our parents about it. They were staring at each other before explaining what we already knew, but what's worse is that we didn't have the same godly parent. This unfortunately meant that we had to be separate at this camp. They didn't reveal who the parent's were though, even after over an hour and pleading and barganing. They said they would send us to camp during the holidays, but not during the school year unless it was an emergency. We then explained about our two new friends. They were surprised that we already found two, but then realized that that was the reason that we knew. They said now that we knew, we have to keep one eye open during the night when we slept.

Dawn's P.O.V  
>As I was preparing for bed I glanced at Umbra to see he still had that faraway, dreamy look in his eyes. I chuckled and made a mental note to talk to him about it tomorrow. I tied my wet hair behind my back in a ponytail and let it rest there. When I finished drying it I went ahead and jumped on my bed.<p>

In the morning I got up and did my daily routine, this time I made sure that I had my arm over that weird symbol on my arm. This reminded me to ask Umbra about his, when I confronted Umbra he said that his had appeared after the monster (as I found out was the chimera) had crashed into him before class.  
>"Well you said my blood changed into that symbol right?" he started "maybe it was my dads manipulation while I was in the darkness of the bleachers.<br>"I guess that makes sense" I answered thinking about who our parents could be.  
>"So" he said "how did you get your symbol?"<br>This question caught me by surprise as I myself didn't think about that, when did this symbol appear on my arm?  
>"I honestly don't know myself" I replied then I remembered to ask umbra about this little crush I knew he had on one certain blue haired daughter of Apollo. I smiled evilly, and saw Umbra with a look of pure terror on his face.<br>"Hey umbra…" I started

Sorry guys but ill have to end the chapter here. See you next chapter!


	4. Confrontation and realization

Disclaimer, Dawn will you please?

Dawn: Ugh… Killarthe4th does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, although he wishes he did.

Chapter 3

Dawn's P.O.V

A smile of evil was creeping on my face; it was like a disease that needed to be contained. The look that Umbra was pulling had terror and surprise mixed in it. I started striding towards him; he started to back up until he hit the wall.

"So…" I started "What do you like about her?"

He visibly flinched while struggling to say anything.

"I…uh…um…" He was obviously trying to stall.

I laughed, before saying "If you don't tell me I'll tell our parents."

Umbra's eyes widened "NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Unless you tell me I will," I stated, thinking that even though he is my brother it doesn't mean that I can't mess around with him once in a while.

"Fine...I…uh…" he started blushing furiously "you promise you will keep it a secret?"

I made a zipping motion over my mouth

He sighed slumping down "Well if you must know…"

"Yes go on" I urged him to go on I was intent on getting the answer.

"I find her cute alright?" Umbra said quickly, then adding "But I don't have any true feelings ok? It's just a crush…"

It looked like I shouldn't push him on this subject anymore but I'm sure I squealed at least once or twice. Then a question I had on my mind for a while popped up.

"What do you think about us being half-bloods?" I asked

"It's not that surprising you know?" he said, "It explains some messed up stuff in our lives."

By messed up things in our lives I know he means a bunch of weird events that happened at the old schools we used to go to. Obviously, our history at schools weren't that great. I remember some huge dogs running around our school campus at some point when we were 6. We were looking out the window at the time. There were a bunch of other things that happened, including the time when a mysterious man in a trench coat was outside our school, and when I got a look at his face I saw it was made of metal. I assumed later that I imagined it. But, being the naïve kid I was back then, I ran straight to a teacher. For some reason the only teacher that was in sight was a supply teacher that looked vaguely familiar. Her reaction was standard I suppose, having a kid tell you that a man was made of metal. She chuckled, and her eyes showed an amused expression.

"Sweetie there isn't a man at all." she said, smiling the entire time.

"But it's true! If you would just lo-" I stopped suddenly as the man was nowhere to be found. "He was right- I was sure I…"

"It's alright to daydream sweetie," she stated "but please don't daydream in the middle of class." The look on her face was pure amusement, almost as if there was an inside joke that I wasn't in on. I didn't know why but I felt a sort of connection with this teacher, and it felt so familiar. When I looked at her I felt the warmth and comfort of the day even though it was raining. During break we talked, about how I would sometimes see strange things that disappeared whenever I told someone about it. Her eyes flashed with sadness like she desperately wanted to tell me something but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Thinking back, I hadn't had a good look at her until then. She had blonde hair that flowed to her mid back. She was wearing a white blouse along with a pair of jeans and her eyes seemed to reflect the sky outside being stormy gray.

"Well sweetie looks like it's time for me to get going." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What?" I started "but it's the middle of lun-" when I turned around I saw that she was gone. Had she been a figment of my imagination? I honestly don't know.

But now, after replaying everything in my mind I have no doubts. She was there, and I hadn't imagined it. As I was thinking I heard the sound of snoring, and I turned around to find that Umbra had already gotten beneath his covers and fallen asleep. I looked at the time and quickly got under my covers, falling into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. What awaited me, however, was not peaceful in the slightest.

Umbra's P.O.V.

I had just fallen asleep; a dream had already come to haunt me. In my dream I saw a huge hill, and at the top there was a tree. There were wires curled at the bottom, and something golden was hanging from the branches. I glanced around, taking in all the sights I could before glancing backwards. I saw nothing but darkness, and it was almost like the dream was telling me to go to that specific place, and I felt an urgency to explore. When I got over the hill I froze in fear. In front of me was a barren wasteland. There were broken logs and planks of wood, ripped up mattresses and blankets and metal frames strew across the area. As I was walking down the hill I heard some splashing. I looked down, only to immediately wish I hadn't. On the ground was the body of a dragon, and it looked like it was trying it's best to defend the tree and whatever hung on it. I was relived to find that it was still breathing, but as I looked into the distance I saw movement and heard sounds of metal on metal. The light was flashing and when I looked down I saw an impossible situation. 2-5 people were going back to back as monsters charged at them from all directions. The kid in the middle seem to be praying to the gods for help, and a kid, most likely a girl, grabbed a bottle of green liquid from a familiar person and threw it at the charging opposition. The first wave of monsters disintegrated at the first touch, the monsters then retreated, as nothing was stupid enough to charge into that type of flame. I saw that the one who was holding the bottles, and throwing quite a few, was Mike! He then went through his bag and grabbed what looked like a pair of bronze gloves. He seemed to grab the flames and toss them at the monsters here and there. He tossed some copies of the gloves at what I think were his siblings and then went back to tossing the green fire at the monsters. This had become a massacre, and the fire was raging, but some hellhounds had been courageous enough to leap over the wall of fire just to get a face full of hammers and wrenches. When the last of the monsters had burned to ashes Mike told his siblings to rest as he cleaned up the 'Greek fire' as he called it. Although the battle was over he kept a hand full of Greek fire just in case he came across a living monster. What he never expected was that a hellhound with a person on its back was lying in wait in the shadows of the cabin, ready to strike when he was off-guard. I tried to warn him but it was futile. My body wouldn't move and when I tried to speak no sound came out. As he was taking a huge drink from his bottle the hellhound decided to strike. Out it came mouth open wide, each tooth sharpened to a point. Mike swiveled round to see what made the noise, only to be frozen in fear as the hellhound came in closer. I could only watch as the rider struck at him with retractable claws, and the look of shock on his face was enough to prove that it was someone he knew. He was slowly dying as he stared up at his enemy.

In a forced voice he asked "why?"

"Because Kronos demands for blood to be spilt." The voice, which I now know is a girl, said.

"No. I mean," he croaked "why did you join his side?"

"You fool," she started, her voice full of amusement "I was always on his side."

"You- you betrayed us!" Mike yelled out in rage.

"Of course." she replied casually "Why else would you think that I would try and befriend the people of this pathetic camp?"

"Because you were alone!" he shouted. "Because you wanted friends and had hope for freedom!"

She laughed. "You're pathetic! Do you really think I would want useless things like that?" she said without a hint of hesitation in her voice

"How can you just say that! You had friends! You had a family! You had hope!" Mike yelled out in rage.

"I can because I'm speaking of the truth." she replied coolly

All of a sudden the scene froze, her claws still dug deeply into Mike's chest. An old and groaning voice that sounded like nails on chalkboard slowly said to me.

"See what happens to those that oppose the titans, primordial godling?"

"Mike!" Me and Dawn shouted in unison, waking up at the same time. I looked at her, trying to think of where I was and what was going on. I then realized I was in bed and that it was still dark outside.

"You too?" I asked her.

"Yeah.." She said. I could tell by twin-telepathy that she didn't want to talk about it, so I tried to sleep but those two words that the voice said at the end of my dream had me awake. 'Primordial godling' What does that mean? I know that I'm a demigod but what does it mean by primordial?

I must have fallen asleep eventually because I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:25! I panicked as I knew that school started at around 7:50. I glanced around the room and noticed that Dawn was already gone.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, so I ran through the hall, jumped into my seat at the table, grabbed a piece of toast and a plate of fried eggs along with a glass of milk, as I was running up towards the bathroom I ate my toast, gobbling the eggs as I entered the bathroom, placed the glass of milk beside the sink and ran into the shower. Taking the cold head-on after washing my hair and my body, I got out and wrapped the towel round my waist, drank the milk as I was walking towards my room. When I entered I put the recently emptied glass on my desk, got out my cloths and changed into them. I then re-entered the bathroom and proceeded to brush my teeth and dry my hair after as I glanced at the clock. The time read 7:35, which meant I had 15 minutes to spare before I had to be at school, and thankfully school was only 5 minutes away. When I re-emerged to the dining room table I noticed the shocked glances at me. Dawn was in pure shock. "If you don't hurry up I'll leave you here and you can have fun being late for school." I said breathing deeply after the quick morning.

She just nodded and then proceeded to go upstairs. I just watched the morning T.V. when she got back down. I grabbed our bags, pushed her out of the house and towards the direction of the school. I didn't know what to think about the dream but I know that I'll have to confront it in the future.

A/N: So, Whaddya HinC? (Sorry, inside joke…) But, seriously, REVIEW! Also, thanks to _**Labyrinth-Designer**_, my beta-reader. Go ahead and check out his stories!

Killarthe4th: labyrinth-designer you little... forget it and seriously whaddya hinc? i dont even know what that means...


	5. The Shadow's beckon

AN: Hi guys I'm back with another chapter of Gemini. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, only my characters are mine.

Dawn's P.O.V

Whatever Umbra did in the morning was amazing! He managed to eat and get dressed in around 10 minutes, not to mention he showered as well! I basically did the same thing but I took at least 13 minutes, and I didn't have to eat the same time. By the time I got out Umbra was watching TV. Umbra then took the liberty of giving me my bag, pushing me to the door and then towards the school. We ended up getting to school on time, although the teachers did give us glances. Speaking of teachers our homeroom teacher had her dog here again, it glanced at us questioningly then resumed to chomping on a bone that seemed to appear from the small purse of our homeroom teacher. She smiled at us in a way that caused me to shiver. After she took the register, I noticed something about the person sitting in the corner. She had tried her best to stop people from looking at her face. When I saw a glimpse of her face I immediately grabbed Umbra and dragged him up to the corner of the room.

"What is it now?" he asked sounding very aggravated, turning away from the student.

"Hi Zoe! I didn't know that you were in this class." as I had said this Umbra quickly whipped his head around to see if I was joking to find his face extremely close to Zoe's. The end result was hilarious as both of them were in fact very red in the face.

"Sorry about that." Umbra said his face still looking very red. I thought I heard a very silent "I didn't mind…" from Zoe but that was something that I would ask about later. It seemed that Umbra was too embarrassed to hear the part she had said at the end. Mike seemed to have trouble trying not to laugh when he saw what happened. The dream hit me again like a car, how are we supposed to talk about it when Mike is the one who died in the dream? Umbra must have thought the same thing as his eyes seemed to darken even more than usual. Mike obviously found it weird that we had been so quiet, so he then proceeded to use methods to get us to talk or react in some way. His efforts were of course in vain as Umbra and I went back to our seats and grabbed our bags. We then went to our separate classes, I was in biology along with Mike while Umbra had drama and Zoe had music. The creative and scientific sections of the school were in different places so while I went with Mike to our lesson, Umbra and Zoe went the other direction, still looking very red faced. In biology it was extremely awkward as I was paired to work together with Mike for the lesson. This caused a very awkward silence between us while the rest of the class was chatting away like no tomorrow.

"So… what's up?" Mike said, attempting to make conversation

"Nothing much…" I said "you?"

"A few monsters here and there but other than that there isn't anything." He said, being very calm about the monster part. I couldn't have thought how monsters were normal, demigod or not. But of course before I could ponder more about it a giant hole was blasted through the wall. Everyone backed up and looked at the hole, and watched as a Chimera pounced through the wall. Everyone started running, and I saw the Chimera change into a tank for a moment, and then back into it's monster form. "The mist works wonders…" I sighed, realizing that the teachers would probably find some way to blame me and Mike for this. I heard only one word escape Mike's mouth: "Run."

I felt the heat from a fire that the Chimera had started, but I kept running towards the drama room to get Umbra. Mike looked around to check if there were any mortals around, before throwing some of his homemade Greek fire Molotov cocktails. He threw a bottle and it hit the Chimera on the head, engulfing the monster in fire. I watched in wonder as the creature seemed to absorb the heat and flame, but my look changed to one of terror when the Chimera's snake head started spewing out the same substance Mike had just thrown at it. "How is it breathing Greek fire?" I asked, before rolling out of a blast of fire.

"I don't know!" He said, ducking under a blast of flame, before grabbing the fire itself and swinging it back towards the monster "I've never heard of it having that ability!". The chimera then leapt over us and prowled off towards the staff room. We heard fire alarms go off and the fuss of teachers getting kids out of their classrooms. I then realized the predicament we were in. There was smashed glass on the floor as well as unknown liquid, and we were standing around in it. Mike and I quickly ran towards the hall for the attendance. I was confused, why had the Chimera not finished us off when he had the chance?

Umbra's P.O.V

I stifled a yawn as I walked to that banshee's class (by banshee I mean the drama teacher), but the shadows around me seemed to be growing, I could see right through them pretty clearly even though my classmates couldn't. Glancing around I could find some random things that looked Greek to me. Like the omega sign Ω or delta ∆. There were even traces of blood in the shadows though I'm pretty sure that they were old as they seem faded. I passively walked pass most of them except one, this one was truly gruesome. There was the shape of a body on the wall except there was no body it was all blood. The sight made my breakfast want to escape my stomach. I then noticed in the corner a pile of bones with a skull on top. What is this school supposed to be? A horror movie set? I quickly walked away, attempting to blank my mind of that horrible scene. When I got to the classroom, I have to say I was surprised. The teacher was tied to the chair and the students were running around creating running around like wild animals, for a second I thought that monsters had gotten into the school again and got ready for my scythe to appear but then I noticed they looked like they were being flung around the room, not moving of their free will. What looked like miniature humans with no lower body were flying around at astounding speeds.

I felt something grab the back of my coat, I reacted too late as was lifted into the air, and I'm pretty sure I felt like my breakfast coming back up. I quickly let the darkness in my tattoo create my scythe, feeling the weight I quickly swung it in an arc across the flat of my back, feeling the force of gravity bring me down I braced myself for collision as I landed on the desk, my back hurt a little as I got to the ground, I felt a little dizzy as I got to my feet, looking around the shadows seemed to be more defined than ever, there were crazed shrills sounding around me as I regained focus. I looked around to see that somehow everyone was fine getting on with their work and that all the spirits seemed to be gone, even the teacher was untied and was explaining what was happening on the board. "Teacher I don't really feel well do you mind if I go see the nurse?" I asked

"You may" the teacher said not looking away from the board. I quickly gathered my things and walked out the classroom. When I got out I checked my head when I got to the back I winced in pain. I withdrew my hand to see it painted in a red liquid, I struggled to walk but I got to the nurses office. When she asked what happened I just said that I fell off my chair and then someone dropped something on my head. My head was bandaged and she told me to rest, as I was about to get up from the chair the school bell rang, the nurse quickly pushed me out of the room and guided me to the hall, when I got there the sound overwhelmed me. As if this injury wasn't bad enough now I have to sit through this sound wave. The monsters earlier had my frightened they reminded me of hurricanes, untamed and uncontrollable only able to be avoided. I looked around the room my headache as sharp as a needle, I found Dawn on the other side of the room. I slowly made my way towards her.

Dawn's POV

When I saw Umbra I thought that he was fine, but then when he got closer my look of joy became a look of worry. His head was bandaged and he seemed to have trouble walking, I quickly ran over to him, ignoring the fact that mike was even there. "What happened!" I asked, "What got you so hurt?"

His response was "monster attack" as he slowly sat in line behind me. That reminds me that we were having registration because of that fire alarm. Mike was probably pondering the same thing I was… why did that chimera stop attacking us? Our homeroom teacher called for me, Umbra, Mike and Zoë to come up. I helped Umbra on his way as we followed the teacher out of the hall. What we were greeted with was not pleasant. There was a mass of monsters, ranging from the thing with bat wings (AN: She means fury), to some monster chewing on a bronze rugby ball (she means the lastrigonian giants). Our home room teacher was blocking the way herself, preventing our escape… Her Chihuahua had morphed into the chimera, while we saw that our homeroom teacher had scales instead of skin and a snake tongue instead of the normal human tongue. "Resistance is Futile demigod's" She said "I Echidna will PERSONALY end all of you." This looked pretty bad... They were preventing our escape, I looked around desperately for an exit we could have slipped through but it looked like everywhere was blocked. For some reason Umbra was shaking like he had just woken up from a bad dream.

Mike had already drawn his Molotov's and had put on the gloves I saw in the dream. Zoe had already drawn her boy and arrows from her backpack while Umbra shakily activated his scythe. I quickly gathered my courage and got my gauntlet out, I quickly regretted it as when the gauntlet appeared light went on in the room, I now understood why Umbra was so shaken up, there were bone piles all over the floor, the ceiling had skeletons hanging, but the worst of all was the color of the room, it was blood red… every part of the room as covered with a layer of red, I swore once I get out of this room I'm going to puke my brains out. I looked at umbra but froze; his eyes normally full of life had gone lifeless, the color of his eyes turned red as the whites of his eyes turned black. He then suddenly stood up, shocking Zoe and Mike as they saw him straighten up, he then started walking towards the monsters, a foolish thing that looked like a blue cloud streaked to him, only to be sliced in half by his scythe. When he got close to the monster with the bronze rugby ball it yelled something like "FOOD" as it came charging at Umbra along with half of the monsters in the room.

I don't think Echidna looked pleased after what umbra did. He was slashing at the monsters so fast it looked like a hurricane of attacks. Monster dust was starting to form a dune around umbra as he got rid of monsters 1 by one; I looked around to see that I was the only one not fighting, as mike was busy with those gloves that were covered with green fire. Zoe was shooting everything in sight, occasionally firing a multicolored arrow, before it collided with a monster either a green/blue/purple note will appear then the following effects occurred, when the green one flashed it would go through various monsters crashing into various others as the green arrow pieced the armor and even going through the wall at some point, when the blue note appeared it releases a volley of arrows showering monsters, and finally when the purple one appeared it seemed to make the monsters actions more sluggish and easier for us to slice them apart. I crashed through most monsters the flame of my blade burning holes through the monsters, there was a possibility that we could win… but I didn't like the odds, the monsters seemed to come at an endless rate. Most of the monsters yelling how they would avenge their comrade's, others yelling food and other gibberish, I noticed that Umbra hadn't gained the "light" in his eyes yet… Umbra had moved all along the room literally turning the room bronze in color, his pupils were still red as he shredded the enemies causing them to start thinking twice before attacking us. Then I heard a very audible Retreat! I looked around and found everyone was all right.

I looked around feeling safer than before walked to Umbra and hugged him in an attempt to calm him down, I felt someone else go to hug Umbra looking up I see Zoë hugging him as well. Suddenly mike shouted a Look out! Looking up I see the chimera from before looking down hungrily at us, time seemed to slow down at this point the chimera's heads came down. I nearly accepted that we were going to die but then I saw what looked like a scythe attached to a chain swinging down cutting the chimera's head's off. We all stared in silence as a girl in a traditional Chinese dress dropped down from the ceiling, when the snake head flew at her it seemed to be pinned to the wall due to some invisible force. Then in a not so subtle way a blonde boy crashed to the ground, we all stared wide-eyed as the girl just walked up to him looking him in the eyes with her own emotionless eyes. She said in a loud confident yet emotionless voice "Caeli Spiritus get off your backside before I stab you with my Kama's" The boy on the ground Caeli quickly got to his feet, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Jeez you could lighten up Karin" The boy made known as Caeli replied, "I mean you made no emotional response that I landed on the ground with a crash, no worry, no laughter, nothing." She stared back at him and then in the most anti emotional voice ever said. "Why would you pretend to fall when I'm pretty sure that you could catch yourself with your wind abilities?"

(A/N: This is going to be awesome 2 new characters! This could mean a ton of different things! R&R because i need advice .)


End file.
